Kaze no Stigma
Japanese Title: 風のスティグマ English Title: Stigma of the Wind Spanish Title: El Estigma de Viento Russian Title: Печать ветра Plot Kazuma Kannagi was considered useless within his family because he could not use "Enjutsu" (炎術?, Blaze Technique), the power to control flames. When he was defeated by Ayano Kannagi, one of his very distant relatives, in a bout to decide who would wield "Enraiha" (炎雷覇?, Blaze Lightning Supremacy), a sword that was wielded by the family heir, he was banished from the family. Four years later, he returns as a master of "Fūjutsu" (風術?, Wind Technique), the power to control wind, and with a new name: Kazuma Yagami. Soon after his return, he is reunited with Ayano and his younger brother, Ren, who is also gifted in Enjutsu. Soon, however, Kannagi family members are killed and the murder weapon is revealed to be Fūjutsu. Now Kazuma has to fight his family to prove that he is not the murderer and follow a series of adventures with Ayano. Kazuma is also a Contractor, having entered into a contract with the "Kaze no Seirei-Ō" (風の霊魂王?, Wind Spirit King). Thanks to that, Kazuma is able to draw upon all wind spirits in the atmosphere, which can amplify his powers, and allow him to heal his wounds. When using that power, his eyes turn azure blue. However, this ability puts a strain on his body. Also, when Kazuma is extremely angered, his eyes turn crimson red and his wind turns black and he is seen using mind reading powers. In this state, he has no qualms in hurting others with his abilities, as long as he gets what he wants. However, when in this state, his overall powers seem to be weaker because as stated by Ayano he is drawing only on a few emotions and is not in complete control of his powers. When Ayano helps him snap out of his rage, he states that his black wind is pathetic. At one point Ayano states that she was never afraid of him in his normal state, as he is so strong, her fear seems pointless. When she realizes that she fears his black wind, she knows she has a chance of defeating him, because that fear means that his power is no longer 'godlike.' It is later revealed that after Kazuma was banished from his family, his only desire became achieving great power. He traveled to a small town in China, where he caused all kinds of trouble until he met Tsui Ling, whom he fell in love with and eventually lived with. Kazuma no longer desired power and along with working part-time at a restaurant with her. He also took up a job as a freelancer, doing simple odd jobs. His happiness, however, came to an abrupt end when an organization used Tsui Ling as a sacrifice to summon a powerful demon. Blaming himself for failing to protect her, Kazuma once again sought out great power, thus his making a contract with the Wind Spirit Lord. Some time after becoming a Contractor, he killed the one responsible for Tsui Ling's death. Later, two years prior to the series' beginning, Kazuma made a name for himself as the demon-like wind mage, who did not hesitate to hurt others as long as his task was completed. However, his personality began to turn for the good once again after returning to Japan and meeting Ayano. Near the end of the anime, he admits that he could now love another person besides Tsui Ling and comes to realize that he is actually in love with Ayano. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Kaze no Stigma Page